Yusei's battle for the heart
by mar55
Summary: I apoligize for the spelling errors and the short chapter. I typed it on my smart phone and the spell check wasnt working right. The new chapter was spell checked on a computer. It's also longer. My first fan fiction for Yusei x akiza
1. Chapter 1

My first yugioh 5ds fanfiction this gonna be based on the yusei and Akiza pairing. I'm also going to try my best to keep their personalities the same. (crows might be a bit off.) feel free to comment. I also want to say that I do not own yugioh 5ds and am not trying to make it seem like it BELONGS in the series. Rather for fun. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Akiza ad yusei were sanding outside with jack and crow. (after the dark signer bit). "so what are we gonna do now?" crow asked, putting his hands behind his head. "with the bridge being finished, satellite and new domino can finally co-exist." jack told him. Yusei just stood there staring up into the sky.

"its not what we should do but what we can do. Now that the satellite and new domino can come together, we ca do anything, as normal citizens." yusei said.

"what do you mean **we**? Now that this is all over I don't need to waste my time with you losers anymore." jack said rather coldly. Jack walked over to his duel runner and put his helmet on. "and soon, yusei, I'm gonna win my tile back!" he yelled. He started up the runner and rode off. Crow got on his runner as well. "well I'll probably see later yusei. I'm gonna head to Martha's and check on the kids. Later!" he said, waving to his friends.

Akiza and Yusei were the only ones standing there now. "well what about you?" yusei asked looking at Akiza. She looked at him, than up at the sky. "I....don't know. Since everyone used to fear me as the black rose, there wasn't anything I could do. And....without sayer...." she stopped. Yusei put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, small tears starting to run down her face.

"you don't need him anymore. You're free to make your own decisions now. And your not the black rose anymore either." he told her.

"I know....thanks to you." she said. 'what is this feeling? Its so warm, yet I've never felt it before. Not since I met sayer.' she thought. Yusei walked away from her and got on his runner. You need a lift home?" he asked her. She nodded ad got on with him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "yusei."

"yeah?"

"thank you." they road off. Later that night as Akiza went home, something seemed wrong. The lights were off. 'something isn't right....my parents aren't asleep by now' she thought. "Akiza, is something wrong?" yusei asked her. 'I can't let yusei worry and get involved. He could get hurt.' "no, nothing. Just thinking about what to say to my parents." se said. She wen inside and shut the door. She looked around the house but didn't find anything. Than someone grabbed her shoulder. It was sayer. "w....what? Sayer! How? I saw misty's earth bound immortal swallow you!" she yelled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

The earth bound immortal did swallow me, but once you signers defeated the dark signers, I was free." Sayer told her. "Now that I'm back, I thought we could talk." she looked at him. "Sure. How about we talk about how you used me for your own plans. Or about how you got me blamed for tobi's murder." she told him. He stood there and laughed. "Come on Akiza. That was in the past. Besides, you owe me. When everyone else feared you I took you in."; he laughed.

"You used me and tried to get rid of my yusei and my friends!" she started to yell at him. "I see. So it's that satellite. Well then I guess I'll just have t teach you a lesson!" he yelled and activated his duel disk. He placed down a spell card and shot fireballs at Akiza. She moved and activated her duel disk. "Black Rose dragon attack!" but the dragon did not appear. "Why isn't it working!?" she yelled. "Oh come now Akiza. You should now me better than that. You see I wasn't aiming for you, but your duel disk." she looked at her duel disk and saw sparks flying from it.

"Now then, let's get on with this!" Sayer yelled. A vice yelled out to him before he could do anything. Not so fast!" he turned to see yusei standing there. "If you want Akiza, you'll have to get through Me." yusei said, with a serious tone. He activated his duel disk. "So, the satellite came to play? Fine, But let's make interesting." Sayer said, and pushed a button on his duel disk. An electric cable shot out and grabbed his duel disk. "What the heck?" yusei yelled. "Your not the only who can customize a duel disk Mr. Fudo. You see whoever loses this duel, also loses their lives!" he yelled.

"Sayer! Don't do this!" Akiza yelled. "Akiza, it'll be fine. You have to trust Me." yusei said. "Let's duel!" they both yelled.

Yusei 4000 Sayer 4000

"I'll go first!" yusei yelled. "And ill start by summoning my sonic chick in defense mode! Than ill throw down 2 face downs ad end my turn!"

"My move. I summon my zombie master in attack mode! Now my zombie master, attack his sonic chick!" Sayer yelled. "Not so fast! I activate my scrap iron scarecrow! My monster is saved."

Akiza just stood their in shock. 'Zombies? I thought he used psychic monsters in his duels.' she thought. "Ill place 3 cards face down. It's your turn Mr. Fudo." Sayer said.

"I summon my speed warrior in attack mode! And when speed warrior is normal summoned, he has 1800 attack points! Next I activate my spell card synchro boost! With it my speed warrior gains 500 attack points and 1 level. Now speed warrior, destroy his zombie master!" yusei yelled. His monster destroyed Sayers.

Yusei 4000 Sayer 3500

"very good Mr. Fudo. But I'm afraid it'll take more than that! I activate my trap card! Call of the haunted!" his monster came back. "My turn! I release my zombie master to advanced summon my red eyes zombie dragon!" his monster appeared, striking up strong winds. "now my dragon, attack his speed warrior!" Sayer yelled. Yusei smirked "I activate my trap card! Scrap iron scarecrow!" yusei yelled. Sayer just laughed. "What's so funny?" yusei asked. "Look again." he told him. Yusei did as he was told and saw that his trap card was destroyed. "What!? But how?" yusei yelled. He looked Sayer and saw he activated dust tornado. His dragon destroyed speed warrior.

Yusei 3000 Sayer 3500

The attack also harmed yusei, who had a scratch on his face 'this isn't just a duel....it's a psychic duel.' Akiza thought. She held herself, shaking in fear. "Akiza, its o.k. Everything will be o.k." yusei assured her. She nodded.

"my turn! I summon junk synchron in attack mode! And with it I get to special summon y speed warrior from the graveyard. Now I tune my junk synchron to my speed warrior to synchro summon.....junk warrior in attack mode! And his special ability kicks in! He gains 200 attack points tanks to sonic chick! now attack! Send his dragon to he scrap heap!" yusei yelled.

'with 2500 attack points, Sayers monster should lose.' Akiza thought. "I activate my trap card! Magical arm shield! Now your attack is forced upon your sonic chick!" Sayer yelled. His chic was destroyed. "now yusei's monster is weaker!" Akiza yelled. "just like you Sayer. Sacrificing other people t save yourself." yusei said.

"I only sacrifice the weak. If they are of no use to me, than he deserve to die. But Akiza is different, she has powers that can help me bring the arcadia movement." Sayer chuckled. "I won't let you hurt Akiza! I throw down a facedown and end my turn!" yusei yelled. "your bravery is admirable, but I'm afraid that Akiza will be mine either way. I activate the field spell zombie world! This turns all monsters on the field and the graveyard into zombies. Now I summon paladin of the cursed dragon in attack mode! Now with his ability, I can summon your junk synchron to work for me."

'no! Now Sayer has 3 monsters and yusei only has 1! Yusei...I have to stop this!' Akiza thought. "yusei!" Akiza yelled but she was interrupted by yusei. "Akiza I know your gonna try to stop this duel. Don't worry, I won't lose so easily." yusei said. "we'll se about that. I activate card destruction! Now we both have to discard of our cards." Sayer said. They both discarded their hands and drew new cards. "now I activate my spell card, symbols of duty. I get rid of junk synchron to summon zombie master again. An I'll activate his special ability. I discard one monster to summon my goblin zombie!" Sayer yelled.

"yusei!" Akiza yelled. He smiled. Sayers had his dragon attack, but than his monsters were destroyed. "what!?" he yelled in shock. He saw yusei had activated mirror force. "how did you get that!?" he yelled. "he. It's my turn Sayer. Now to make you pay for what you've done! Junk warrior! Attack his life points directly!" yusei yelled. The attack was successful. But Sayer started laughing. "I activate my trap card! Attack duplication! Now you lose as many life points as I just did! Now die!" Sayer yelled.

The attack bashed yusei into the wall. "yusei!" Akiza yelled. She ran to him. "hahahahahaha! He was weak! He deserves to die!" Sayer yelled. Yusei got up slowly and activated synchro out. Sayer was surprised. "what!?" he yelled. Then yusei split his monster into junk synchron and speed warrior. H attacked him and drained his points to 0.

Yusei 700 Sayer 0

"Sayer!" Akiza yelled. Sayer was being shocked by the duel disk. He fell t the ground and died. "Akiza, I'm sorry. I know how you..." yusei said.

"just stop yusei. You don't know how I feel....he was the only one who treated me like a person. Even though he was really using me....and blamed a murder on me...." Akiza said sadly.

"but you have better friends now. Ad no matter what we'll al be here for you. You've just got to trust us."

'I do....by the way. What did you come back here for anyway?" she asked him. He turned away and calmly said "I had a feeling that you were in trouble." and he left.

'Yusei....you're such a liar...' she thought and smiled.

Chapter 3 will be out soon. Please review and I didn't know about Sayers deck so I used my spare zombie deck and some combos I use.


	3. Chapter 3

Yusei, Leo, and Luna were walking back to their mansion. On the way, Leo kept jumping from excitement. "Leo, what are you so excited about Leo?" yusei asked him as they continued to walk home. "I'm just so excited for my entrance exam at duel academy!" he yelled with excitement. "Will you calm down Leo? The exam isn't until tomorrow." Luna told him. Leo ignored her. "Hey Yusei! Can you come watch me!?" Leo asked as he yelled. Yusei thought it over for a moment. "Sure. I don't see why not." yusei said. Leo started jumping up and down. "Yes! Yusei's gonna watch me duel!" Leo yelled. The were almost home, they ran into Akiza. "Oh, hey Akiza." Yusei said, stopping in front of her. She looked at him. "Oh...hey Yusei." she finally said. 'Why is he just staring at me. And why can't I stop staring? What is this feeling?' Akiza thought. Yusei kept looking at her. "So how are you and you're parents doing? Everything going fine?" Yusei finally asked.

"Fine I guess. Were finally talking and acting like a real family." she told him. Luna grabbed Leo and walked away so Yusei and Akiza couldn't here them. "What did you drag me over here?" Leo asked her looking very mad. "Haven't you ever noticed that whenever Yusei is around, Akiza acts...normal?" Luna asked him. "Now that you mention it, I guess I see it. But what does that matter?" he asked her. "Are you really that dumb? I think Akiza likes Yusei." she finally explained to him.

"Hmm......come to think of it, usually Yusei is occupied on working on his runner, and fixing up his deck. But when she's around, he forgets all about it." he told her. They looked at each other and thought. "You don't think?" they both said at the same time. Yusei finally came down and got them. "Come on guy's. We should get going. It's past you're bedtime." Yusei told them. "And I hope you guy's don't mind but I invited Akiza to watch you guy's duel." he told them. Leo and Luna looked at each other. "What are you guy's looking at?" Yusei asked them suspiciously. "Uh nothing! Nothing!" Luna said nervously. They kept going home. Once they got home, Yusei went to bed. Leo and Luna stayed up. Leo walked into Luna's room. "So you think that Yusei and Akiza really like each other?" Leo asked his sister. She nodded. "The only problem is that they won't tell each other." Luna said. Leo thought for a minute. "I got it! Tomorrow after our exam and I get into the obelisk blue dorm" he said. "Which will never happen." Luna butted in. "Anyway....We get them together and show that they like each other. Then we sneak away and bam! They get together." Leo yelled.

Luna hit him. "Ow! What was that for?" Leo yelled. "You need to keep it down or you're going to wakeup Yusei." she told him. Leo went into his room and they went to sleep. The next day, they all went to duel academy. Firs up was Luna. She was dueling pretty well, but Leo was losing his mind. "Come on Luna! You duel better than that!" Leo yelled. "Man. Why isn't she dueling as well as he usually does?" Leo turned to Yusei and asked. "She's probably trying to hide her status as a signer here." Yusei explained.

"Now I summon my Ancient Fairy Dragon in attack mode! Now I'll attack you directly!" Luna yelled. Her dragon did as she was told and won the duel. "Very good. Luna, you are now a member of the slypher red dorm." her professor said. She thanked him and went up to the stands. Leo ran down as his name was called. About 5 turns into the duel, Leo was winning but froze. "What's wrong with Leo? He's got a huge lead but why isn't he moving?" she asked Yusei and Akiza. "He's probably nervous. When I went to duel academy, everyone always wanted to get into obelisk blue dorm. He's so close to getting it and probably froze." Akiza told her. Yusei stood up. "Yusei what are you?" Akiza asked. "Leo! Don't give up! You can win this' just trust yourself and your cards and you'll do fine!" Yusei yelled out.

"........Alright! I have my power tool dragon attack you directly!" Leo yelled. The professor smiled. " activate mirror force!" But Leo smiled to. "I activate my morphtronic slingens special ability! By releasing my morphtronic boomboxen to destroy you're trap card!" Leo yelled. His dragon hit and won the duel. "congratulations Leo. You are now in the Obelisk Blue dorm." the professor said. Leo jumped in excitement. He ran up to Yusei. "I did it! I did it!" he yelled. He looked at Luna who nodded at him to start the plan. Luna grabbed Akiza and dragged her away from Yusei. "Luna, what are you doing?" she asked the girl who finally let her go. "Have you ever noticed how Yusei acts when he's around you?" Luna asked.

"Uh, sort of but what do mean?" Luna was about to ask when Leo gave her a signal. Luna called Yusei over. He came over to them. "What's up?" Yusei asked her. "Uh...I just...uh..." she was getting really nervous. Leo started feeling embarrassed and ran after them. He purposely bumped into Yusei and knocked him on top of Akiza. 'Jack pot' Leo thought.

'I have to admit that was pretty fast thinking.' Luna thought. They watched Yusei and Akiza hoping to see something happen but Yusei just got up. "Sorry about that Akiza. Leo must still be excited about his win." Yusei said. Akiza forgave him and left. Leo and Luna tried to walk away. "Stop right there you two." Yusei said. They stopped immediately. 'Uh Oh.' Luna thought. 'Busted!' Leo thought. "I know what you two are trying to do, ad it's not gonna work." Yusei said. He left.

Later that night, Luna and Leo headed for their dorms. "Now what?" Luna asked. "Don't worry. I have another plan." Leo said. They departed and went to bed.

Thank you for reading and please review. And hey don't have to be reviews on how good it was. Also want to be told what was wrong with it or if you hated it. I wont take it personally and can't wait for your reviews. I also don't know if the next chapter will be in until January 4th. It might but I don't know. Thanks.


End file.
